


A Short and incomplete story in which Jimmy pounds Craig's ass (or at least that was the intent)

by lordjenjen



Series: Pairs so Rare, I'm being Attacked By the US Army [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: I just was struggling and gave up, Incomplete, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, but I can't put it on Tumblr because it would be impossible to find, maybe someday I'll finish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Title says it all





	A Short and incomplete story in which Jimmy pounds Craig's ass (or at least that was the intent)

Rare pair Jimmy Craig

 

“God I've wanted to p-p-pound your ass for so long.” 

Jimmy's confession seemed shocking to Craig. People usually wanted Craig to do the pounding. He wasn't sure if it was his dick size or the fact people just assumed he was an exclusive top, not to say he didn't mind topping, but he bitched to Kenny often about how long it'd been since he'd taken dick hoping to get a pity fuck from him. So to hear someone say they wanted to pound his ass and have wanted to, that just did things to him. 

“Yeah?” It was the only word Craig's brain could produce. 

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

He’d wanted Jimmy to pound his ass for quite a while now and saw no point in wasting anymore time in getting there. 

“My bedroom. Now.”

Jimmy chuckled as Craig led him to his bedroom. Craig was glad he'd managed to clean up before leaving for Token's party. Actually he'd cleaned up three days ago, but it was still on the clean side of messy. Even managed to change his sheets. His guest, however, didn't take a moment to appreciate Craig's hard work. Instead, he pushed Craig onto the bed. Jimmy looked like he was about to eat Craig whole. Craig was almost correct in assuming such. 

Jimmy cast his crutches aside and joined Craig. He removed Craig's shirt before kissing him again. The kiss was different from the one at Token's. At the party it was like Jimmy was talking Craig into sleeping with him, it was soft yet erotic. Now, Craig could feel the desire Jimmy had. As his tongue touched his own, Craig was remind of the power this man had in every muscle. 

Craig unzipped Jimmy's pants, wanting nothing more than to touch his dick. It was every bit as thick and hard as Kenny described. The thought of it in his ass, filling him, caused him to moan. 

“Like it?” 

“Yeah.” That stupid word again. Craig wanted to tell him how much he wanted this. How just the thought of Jimmy shoving his cock into him made his ass twitch. 

“Kenny says you're a great c-c-cock sucker.”

“Well he was right about your cock so, he might be right about that.” 

“Good.” Craig had no time to register what was happening. He was suddenly above Jimmy straddling his hip. “I want you to s-s-suck it while I play with your ass.”

Craig's dick twitched at his words. “Alright.” 

Jimmy pulled off his own shirt allowing Craig to view his muscles in their full glory. And glorious they were. Shirts did a good job of hiding them. Craig ran his hands down the length of Jimmy's torso, doing his best not to drool. Jimmy smiled as he raised his arms above his head and flexed, making the muscles more prominent for a moment, even his cock moved against Craig's ass as he flexed. 

That seemed to flip a switch in Craig. He made quick work of their pants and underwear, taking a little bit of pleasure in revealing his ass to his partner. Craig had enough sense to grab lube before crawling back into his bed. 

Craig licked at Jimmy's cock as the man inspected the back of the bottle. 

“Give me your ass.”

Craig's mouth never left Jimmy's dick as he maneuvered his ass closer. Jimmy lifted Craig’s hips, putting them in a 69 position. The display of Jimmy's strength made Craig inhale deeply around Jimmy's cock. He felt Jimmy kiss his taint before licking from balls to ass hole. That motion told Craig everything he needed to know about his future. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh if I ever finish it, I'll up date it.


End file.
